Moments: Ice Cold in Antarctica
by Su Freund
Summary: Jack's thoughts in Solitudes before he goes to sleep with Sam next to him. Episode Tag, PoV. There is a companion piece to this ficlet called Ice Cold in Antarctica... Reset, which explores Sam's thoughts at the same moment.


Title: Moments Series - Ice Cold in Antarctica

Author: Su Freund

Website: www ficwithfins com (insert . instead of spaces in the address)

Category: PoV, Episode Tag

Content Warnings: Use of mild language

Pairings: Jack and Sam

Season: One

Spoilers: Solitudes

Rating: PG

Summary: Jack's thoughts before he goes to sleep with Sam next to him

Sequel/Series Info: Drabble series of POVs based on a moment from an episode – now called The Moments Series. There is a companion piece to this ficlet called Ice Cold in Antarctica... Reset, which explores Sam's thoughts at the same moment.

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: Not mine and sadly never will be. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright © 2004 Su Freund

Archive: My site, Jack and Sam's Pad, Jackfic, SJD

Author's Note: Called a drabble ficlet because each individual paragraph is 100 words long. This series is not necessarily written or appearing in episode order so does not follow a particular sequence - except my whim in writing them.

**Moments: Ice Cold in Antarctica **

Talk about going to hell in a hand basket! I should be so lucky as to be that comfortable! I'm so cold, I'm almost numb. I wish I was numb! I hurt - a lot. And it's cold. Did I already mention cold? And I hurt. Crap! I'm gonna die on an ice planet zillions of light years away from home. Okay, not zillions, but a lot. Yep, a whole heck of a lot. Can't tell Carter we're gonna die. Must keep faith. She'll get us out of this. I've thought I was gonna die before, but I'm still here.

Don't doubt it Jack, my man; faith. Crap, I haven't had faith in what seems like years. That's got better over the past few months; I'm better. SG-1 - who would have figured it? Okay, so I had my doubts about Carter, for a lot of reasons, but she sure cuts a mean figure in the field, and she's sexy with it. Uptight but, wow! Even her uptightness has sexy undertones. Jeez and that gobbledegook she comes out with. What is that for crying out loud? Can't she just keep it simple? I'm a simple man. Dammit, even that's sexy!

And she's learning fast. Major Carter, couple of years, tops. Man, is she smart! Gotta get back to earth just so I can see the expression on her face when we promote her. She's got a fair way to go yet, but I sooo would love pinning something onto her uniform! Easy, boy; deep breaths. That's kind of hard when it's so cold and you've got cracked ribs and hypothermia. I'm gonna freeze right onto this frickin' ice and never get off this rock! Don't even think that. Not gonna die, not gonna! Much better to keep thinkin' about Carter.

I actually like her. That's pretty tough because I knew it would cause trouble from the moment I laid eyes on her. Try not to think about it Jack. Oh God, it's gotta be better than thinking about being cold and in pain; it's better than thinking about dying. I don't wanna die. There's too much to live for now. I sooo love this job! I was born to do this! And then maybe, someday, I can find a good woman and settle down again. Not Sam, definitely not her! Sam? Nice name. Kinda cute and it suits her. Hell!

Difficult to think straight right now. How do I think straight with a gorgeous blonde lying next to me? How do even I think? Some excuse for mental rambling Jack. Not that I'm in a position to take advantage. Blonde, pain, cold, shit! I might be dying here but I'm still her CO! 'My side arm I swear'? Damn it! At least she seemed amused. That's one thing I can say for Carter, she gets my sense of humour. I like that; like her. Face it Jack, you're getting hooked. Jeez, you gotta get this woman out of your head.

Normally I keep a lid on it. This is not normally. Stuck on an ice planet! Stuck on any planet, for crying out loud! Not normal. Nothin' in my freakin' life is normal anymore. Of all the gin joints in all the towns and I had to walk into this one! Sara loved 'Casablanca'. Yeah, good one Jack. Gotta think of something other than Carter. I'll think of Sara. That's always worked for me in the past. Got me out of more situations than I'd like to mention and, if I did, I'd have to kill ya... classified, you know…

I'm so tired. I need sleep, but what if I don't wake up? I want to wake up: nice warm house, warm bed, warm body next lying next to mine. Stop Jack; Carter is strictly off limits, you know that. She doesn't see you like that. You're her CO, maybe a good friend, but nothing more. It isn't possible, or sensible - pretty desirable though. She really is a beautiful woman. Too young, too naïve sometimes, but beautiful. Distract yourself with Sara, Jack, think about the pain, the cold, anything but her! Don't wanna sleep, might not wake up. Crap!

End


End file.
